1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of atomizing and mixing apparatus for substances, such as aerosols or the like. It has been my purpose more importantly to invade the field of combustible materials as the substances being atomized and the invention is in the general field of atomizing and mixing apparatus, one important aspect of which is the field of energy releasing equipment such as furnaces, into which fuels are injected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a great volume of prior art in the general fields of atomization of various substances, including such items as combustible materials. Particularly in relation to combustible materials there have been many developments in the fields of carburetion and in carburetors particularly for use with internal combustion engines and the like. A complete review of all of the field of art of this nature would be unduly lengthy and would serve no purpose, as the present invention is a device to supersede carburetors and is in a unique and hitherto unexplored field of the dispensing of the substance to be atomized and intermixed with an incoming stream of gas at and/or near a throat area of maximum acceleration of the gas from which the substance and the gas pass into a deceleration and increasing suction zone for further conduct into the suction inlet of a motivated compressor or through the throttle valve utilizing the draft of a combustion device. The invention is unique in this aspect and there is no known prior art.